Days of the Year
by KreativeKaite
Summary: Did you know that each day is a day to celebrate something different? Everything from milk chocolate to books! Join our favourite characters as they explore some of the years' celebrations. A collection of one-shots. Established Catherine/Steve
1. 28th July Milk Chocolate

28th July  
Milk Chocolate Day  
Normally she wasn't the heart-shaped box kind of girl. However, there were two reasons Steve was standing in the store with such a box in his hand.

The first being that it was the only thing in the store that looked remotely like a Valentine's Day gift. The second being a slightly crushed bunch of roses, that had already begun to brown around the petals.

The second reason he was standing in the middle of a red, pink and white decorated aisle was down to a flaw in his normally military precise planning of all gifts and events. He honestly didn't think that Catherine was the type of girl who liked the flowers and chocolates that were typically found overflowing from stores come the 14th of February.

However, she had proven that even after all these years of knowing each other she could surprise him. While he was sure some of what she had said was down to the guys being with them, her never being one to miss out on a chance to tease him over something. He did honestly believe that the girly part of her that she hid deep down for her job, deserved that special pampering occasionally.

And he'd be dammed if he wouldn't do that for her.

It wasn't until he was driving to her hotel later that night, that he realised he had the perfect Valentines gift for Catherine. It only took one phone call to arrange his surprise, and with his go bag in the back, he was all set.

He smiled to himself, good to give it the McGarrett touch!


	2. 29th July Rain Day

29th July Rain Day

Normally when you think of Hawaii the last thing you think of is rain. However, on this particular Sunday morning, Catherine found herself sitting on the couch in McGarrett's lounge room waiting, listening to the rain hitting the windows

Catherine was never one to wait for a man's call though she found herself fretting, waiting for the phone to buzz. After almost a decade of knowing him, she had never had this particular feeling before. She couldn't place the feeling, it sat heavy in her stomach.

It was almost noon when she heard the front door open. In limped a battered Steve, with an arm slung over Danny's shoulder for support. Catherine, who was starting to feel the tension in her stomach lesson, moved off of the couch and ushered Steve onto it.

"What on earth have you done?" she asked, eyes wandering over his face and body trying to assess the damage. "I thought we made a deal after the last time. You get injured again and your buying dinner."

"Now normally that would be enough incentive for Steve to stay out of trouble, however, this time its not entirely his fault," Danny said, looking slightly sheepish.

Catherine raised an eyebrow in a silent prompt. "Well Charlie was in the office today, Racheal had a thing with the divorce lawyer again, and he had his Lego out. He was building this amazing building when Uncle Steve walked in. As it turns out Charlie had left a roller skateboard from one of the Lego characters laying on the floor. Well, Steve umm, Steve found it." By now Danny had his hands in his pockets and was staring at a rather interesting dot on the ceiling.

"So, just to clarify, Steve the Super SEAL was taken out by a tinnie tiny Lego skateboard?" Catherine was wondering how much of a pout he would make when she would finally be unable to control her laughter.

"Steve is sitting right over here," said a grumpy SEAL, "and Steve is wondering about the terms of that deal. Steve is not sure he remembers agreeing to this and would like to know what kind of pain medication he was on."

"And on that note, I shall leave you to it. Make sure you stay off that ankle, the doc said it's a light sprain." Danny gave Catherine an apologetic look, patted Steve awkwardly on the shoulder and slipped quickly out of the door.

As he walked down the drive, he could hear laughter coming from the lounge room. He could clearly picture the pout on his partner's face.


	3. 30th July Father-in-Law Day

30th July

Father-in-Law Day

"Alright, Sweetheart I have to go. Don't forget to let me know when your flight is due in and I'll pick you guys up, and I don't want to hear about a taxi." Catherine smiled to herself, John was just as excited as she was at the idea of shore leave and some family time.

"Alight you have me convinced! I'll text you the details as soon as I know when Steve has his leave officially approved. Stay safe and we'll see you soon." After a quick goodbye, Catherine returned her phone to her pocket and heading back inside, her short break was over, and she was back to work for another few hours before dinner. A while later, Catherine's neck was starting to ache, and her shoulders felt stiff. Sitting behind a desk all day was, unfortunately, a part of her job that she was least fond of. She was rubbing her neck when her CO walked into the room, quickly coming to attention when he approached her.

"Lt McGarrett relax, could I see you in my office please," he said, extending an arm to the door of the crypto unit for usher her out.

Her CO was known to be a firm but fair man, he held a lot of respect for the way that he treated those ranked below him. Catherine had only been inside his office on two occasions, the first being to congratulate her personally for her commendation for her work in the Middle East, and the second to congratulate her on her marriage. As far as she knew she was not up for promotion or commendation, and she wasn't getting married again. She did, however, have an uneasy feeling.

She shook her head, she was being silly, her father had a stateside posting and she had spoken to him that morning, so it couldn't be anything wrong there. Steve was currently undergoing some training in Coronado, so he was most likely ok, the again with Steve anything was possible. Her CO gestured for her to take a seat, as he walked around to the other side of his desk.

"Lt, I'm sorry I have to tell you this, I'm even sorrier that it needs to be said. I've just received a call from the Governor of Hawaii, I believe she is a friend of your Father-in-Law's. Unfortunately, John McGarrett was killed this morning," Her CO took a breath before continuing, it was just long enough however for the wind to be knocked out of Catherine, "Of course I will be moving up your scheduled leave time with immediate effect. There is a cob leaving in 30 minutes with a spot on it for you."

At this point Catherine was still in shock, she collected thoughts her long enough to ask, "Sir, is Ste- LCDR McGarrett aware of his father?" Steve getting a flight out of Coronado wouldn't be too hard, however, she would still beat him there.

"Currently LCDR McGarrett is uncontactable, he was pulled from training for a last-minute mission they required his expertise three days ago. He was instructed not to tell anyone," He added obviously seeing a hurt and confused look on Catherine's face. "As soon as he has completed his mission there will be a chopper waiting to take him to the nearest airport, then straight on to Hawaii. Now, Lt I am very sorry for your loss, I knew John personally we briefly served together, he was a good man.

"I was unaware of that sir," Catherine said in surprise.

"I wanted to make sure that all of your hard work was attributed to the great work that you do, not who knows your Father-in-Law. Lt, I suggest you go and pack, and once again I am very sorry for your loss." Catherine stood to attention, before pivoting on the balls of her feet and making her way to her quarters.

Her head was reeling with all the information she had poured into it. She was operating on auto pilot as she packed her sea bag and made her way up to the deck. She looked briefly at the balcony from which she had made her phone call not four hours ago. Tears sprung in her eyes, blinking them back and taking a deep breath she pushed forwards, she needed to be strong for whatever she was about to walk into, she owed that to John.


	4. 31st July Raspberry Cake Day

31st July

Raspberry Cake Day

Steve looked around the kitchen, flour-covered every surface, and what wasn't covered in flour was dripping with egg. He rubbed his forehead and a large chunk of raspberry fell from it and landed with a thud on the floor.

"I don't think this is going to be the surprise you though it would be," Danny said after he had stopped laughing at the sight. He put the bags he was holding on the table. "Somehow I think Catherine's birthday surprise, is not going to be much of a surprise."

Steve just looked at his partner, behind him was a clock that appeared to be mocking him, telling him he had two hours before Catherine was due back from the base.

"Babe, it's alright I have you covered. Knowing that this would turn out like… well this, I made a trip to the store and rebought all the ingredients. I'm sure we can figure this thing out; how hard can it be?"

Catherine was not sure what was wrong, but she could sense something was off as she turned down Steve's street, then she saw the fire trucks outside his house.

Steve and Danny were standing outside covered in flour, Danny appeared to have half an eggshell stuck to his head. At first, Catherine was sure that Steve was bleeding from the head, though when she got close enough, she could see little seeds sticking up off his forehead.

"What on earth happened?" She said as the fireman gave the all-clear for entry back into the house.

"Well I knew you were coming, so I tried to bake a cake." Replied Steve, Danny snorted, and Catherine's eyebrows shot up even higher.

"Happy Birthday Cath…"


	5. August Romance Awareness Month

**Because Steve really needs some help in this department.**

August

Romance Awareness Month

Catherine was fed up. It was her last day before she was due back on the Enterprise, and the last day full of romantic plans was all but out the window. Here they were pulling up to a drive-thru, she knew that Steve wasn't the most romantic of people but this was low even for him.

"So remember when you said that we would do something special before my leave ended?" Catherine was trying to ease into this conversation, a bull in the china shop was not going to work here. "was this that special thing?"

Steve looked over at her, "Well, obviously you had, some other place in mind?"

Rip the bandaid off time, "Okay, well, if you want me to be honest, I didn't think that we would be eating breakfast out of a box in a parking lot." There she had said it, however, if it would sink in or not who knew.

"Well, I think you're missing the bigger picture here," Steve said, still oblivious to the situation at hand.

"Am I?" _I honestly don't think that I have.._ Catherine thought.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. I mean, we're alone, right?" Steve was gearing up to making some good points, at least in his mind.

"Mm-hmm." _Not sure I like where this is heading_.

"We're alone in the car. And eating in the car is part of the whole retro drive-in experience with a Polynesian twist, of course." He finished most proud of what he had made from his drive-thru experience.

"Mm. Okay, look, I love Rainbow. All I'm saying is that sometimes a table. Waiters, too. Maybe even a, a romantic setting…" It was a last-ditch attempt and she knew it if he hasn't worked it out now it would take hitting him over the head with a very large, and very heavy instrument to get it into his brain.

Steve stops slurping from his drink to reply, "How is this not romantic? We have great food." He reaches out and turns up the radio to an ear-splitting level, "We got romantic music."

Catherine reaches out and turns the radio down, "First off '80s hair bands is not romantic." She looks over at Steve to make her point, only to make eye contact with a man holding a gun through the window, "And second... we're being carjacked."

The man waved the gun around in Steve's face "Yo, keys and wallet.. hand 'em over!"

Steve looked almost annoyed at the man, "Okay, just hang on a sec." He turns to face her, clearly intent on finishing their conversation, "Is a picnic romantic?"

"Hey, haole.." The carjacker is apparently not in the mood to be ignored.

"Yes!" _What have I gotten myself into? Though at a picnic what would the chances of being carjacked have been?_ She thought.

"You deaf?" Shouted the man, waving the gun around some more.

Steve holds up a figure to tell the man to wait, "There are no waiters at a picnic. How is this any different to a picnic?" _Any other man at this point would have taken the out that a carjacking offers, hell some would have arranged it,_ she just looked back at him eyes wide.

"Okay, Steve?" This was getting ridiculous now.

"What?" Steve was so interested in getting to the bottom of what constituted a romantic meal that all thought of the gunman had gone from his mind.

"Crazy guy with a gun!"_ Oh, this is a topic that I might just leave alone in the future, I never thought that this would happen though. _

Steve rolled his eyes, almost as though he was listening to her explain why she couldn't get her new suede shoes wet. He looks back at the carjacker.

"Give me the money or your lady's gonna watch you bleed!"_ Oh no, that is probably not going to work out for him, he defiantly didn't think this through when he was picking cars to target this morning. _

Steve looks at him carefully, "You sure you want to do this?" The gunman holds his ground, clearly thinking that he has the advantage.

"All right," Steve says in an exasperated tone.


	6. 1st August Girl Friends Day

1st August

Girl Friends Day

_I really don't remember agreeing to this,_ Steve thought as Grace applied the second coat of bright pink nail polish to his left hand. _I really must think about just not taking those pain killers when the doc forces me too, I always agree to the strangest things. _

While he loved spending time with Grace, he was a little less than thrilled with the current situation. Currently, the SEAL was wearing a plastic tiara and pink tutu while having his nails painted. A small teapot sat on the table in front of him, looking at him almost mocking him. The only reason for being here was as a favour to Danny, who had broken a tooth that morning and didn't want to ruin Grace having her tea party.

Steve was all for a tea party, he had been promised tea, cakes and some quality time with Grace. What he hadn't counted on was Grace deciding that he was not dressed correctly for a tea party and taking it upon herself to be his official dresser.

He was attempting to drink from his dainty teacup without smudging his nail polish when his phone rang. He carefully fished it out of his pocket, cringing under Grace's concerned stare – for her lovely manicure of course. How women did it he would never know, he had witnessed Catherine order pizza, open a bottle of wine and answer the door to the delivery guy with wet nails. It was nothing short of amazing.

It wasn't until half an hour later when he had dropped Grace off at Rachel's when he was reaching for the file that Kono handed him that he remembered his nails.

He really hoped Catherine had something to get it off.


	7. 2nd August Colouring Book Day

2nd August

Colouring Book Day

"This is quite relaxing," Steve said as he put the finishing touches on his colouring page."Danny who was sitting next to him grunted in response, "Cave painting should come naturally to you."

Steve and Danny were sitting in the middle of a conference room, surrounded by policeman who were turning into their very own Picassos. Apparently, someone in HR had read that colouring can be very relaxing, unfortunately for most of the HPD they were someone who knew someone.

"Steve, could you please pass the green?" Kono was in the middle of a jungle scene while next to her Chin was colouring a beautiful page of flowers.

"Steve what are you drawing anyway?" Lou looked up from his train masterpiece to sneak a peek at Steve's drawing."Steve, my man, I'm not sure that's going to win you any brownie points with Catherine."

Steve looked up, looking back to his picture he squinted his eyes. On his page he had modified his drawing of a lady on a surfboard, hr original short hair was now long and flowing, while her bikini was the same colour as one Catherine had worn on her last leave. The part he was proud of was the two SIG Sauers that she was holding.

Danny took one look and started laughing, "Babe I'm not sure Catherine will take well to seeing that on the back of your bedroom door when she gets back!"


End file.
